Ensemble
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One Shot - Suite de " House of Industry "
**_Ensemble_**

Titre : Ensemble

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre : Romance, Drama

Catégorie : K

Résumé: One Shot - Suite de " House of Industry "

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

William avait mis du temps pour chercher le courrier ce jour là. Il était passé à la réception, rien que deux courriers sans grandes importances. Alors, il s'était dirigé vers le bar, il s'y était assis dans un soupir las et il avait levé les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre coté.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sert Inspecteur?

-Un...whisky, murmura le jeune homme, s'il vous plait.

Étonné de voir que l'homme qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant et qui ne buvait jamais d'alcool, lui demanda un tel breuvage, il fronça les sourcils. Mais il devait admettre qu'il remarquait à quel point il semblait fatigué et surtout triste. Sans un mot, il le servit et William prit le verre entre ses doigts, regardant le liquide couleur ambre pendant de longues minutes. Pourtant, il ne but pas. Il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Après presque une heure assis en silence à ce bar sombre, sans avoir bu une seule gorgée, il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux mais lorsque qu'il sentit le liquide le brûler, il l'éloigna de lui. Il posa le verre sur le comptoir et il se leva simplement, posant deux pièces juste à côté et sans un mot, il s'en alla. Quel homme deviendrait-il s'il ressemblait à son propre père? Cet homme qu'il haïssait pour avoir fuit ses responsabilités, pour s'être plongé dans l'alcool et les avoir abandonné lui et sa sœur Suzannah? William ne voulait pas devenir un homme pareil, il avait perdu son fils, mais il avait encore Julia, même si elle le repoussait depuis le départ de leur enfant, et même s'il devait admettre qu'il ne faisait rien pour la retenir, il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air. Il avait besoin d'elle, et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans être à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il rejoignit leur suite. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de peur qu'elle ne cogne à nouveau contre les valises de son épouse. Mais Julia les avait déplacé. Il entra, posa le courrier sur la petite table du couloir et il referma la porte derrière lui. Le silence résonnait dans la pièce et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Julia était là, jusqu'au moment où il la vit.

Elle se trouvait sur le sofa, allongée, apparemment endormie. William s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il vit le verre de vin presque vide posé sur le guéridon tout à côté. Elle était en proie aux mêmes démons que lui, il le savait, mais Julia ne se privait pas de boire de l'alcool pour oublier. Il ne l'en blâmait pas, mais parfois, il s'inquiétait pour elle d'avoir un tel comportement. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du sofa, souriant timidement en regardant son épouse. D'une main, il prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur le montant et il la déplia pour recouvrir tendrement son corps. Julia bougea un peu, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il resta alors là, à la regarder dormir, à remarquer les traces de larmes sur ses joues. William savait que Julia était une femme forte et qu'elle ne montrait pas à quel point le chagrin l'affligeait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison du père de Roland, il ne l'avait plus vu pleurer. Mais il l'avait entendu, lorsqu'il s'était couché et qu'elle terminait sa toilette dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle avait préparé un sac rempli de vêtements pour l'enfant. Mais lorsqu'il arrivait, Julia séchait rapidement ses larmes. William avait toujours fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, il s'était toujours contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer avec force contre lui quelques instants. Et puis, finalement, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était.

William essuya du bout des doigts les traces encore humides sur le visage de son épouse, et doucement, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il resta quelques secondes proche d'elle avant de s'éloigner doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis, après un dernier regard, il se leva et il rejoignit la salle de bain, veillant à ne pas regarder le berceau dans leur chambre et qui semblait les narguer constamment, leur rappelant la douloureuse réalité. William se fit couler un bain, bien décidé à se détendre un peu. Il se déshabilla, il posa avec précaution ses vêtements sur la chaise à côté de la baignoire et il s'y plongea. Il savoura l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris et progressivement, il se détendit enfin, reposant sa tête sur le rebord et fermant les yeux. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il plongeait doucement dans le sommeil et qu'il sentait l'eau refroidir, qu'il décida de quitter le bain. Il fit couler l'eau et il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il prit une seconde, plus petite, qu'il passa dans ses cheveux pour les sécher, debout devant le miroir se trouvant accroché au mur au-dessus du lavabo. Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il posa la serviette à côté, puis, il se brossa les dents. Il n'avait pas faim ce soir, et il était évident que Julia ne comptait pas manger non plus. Donc il préféra se préparer pour la nuit. Une fois encore il était plongé dans ses pensées, brossant plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire ses dents. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redressa pour essuyer sa bouche qu'il remarqua sa présence. Julia se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, dans son dos, et elle le regardait simplement. Il croisa son regard et elle entra pour venir se tenir dans son dos. Sans un mot, elle posa ses mains sur lui, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts.

-Encore des hématomes, murmura-t-elle en regardant le dos et le torse de William dans le miroir, tu es couverts d'hématomes, pourquoi es-tu toujours couverts d'hématomes?

William ne répondit pas, croisant simplement le regard de Julia dans le miroir avant qu'elle ne le quitte des yeux mais qu'elle continue de dessiner du bout des doigts ses récentes blessures. Il ferma alors les yeux, retenant son souffle parfois en sentant les doigts de son épouse caresser ses muscles.

-Tu as pris des risques une fois encore, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un peu de reproche dans la voix.

William la regarda et Julia s'éloigna juste assez pour qu'il se retourne et qu'il ne lui prenne les mains dans les siennes.

-C'était une affaire dangereuse, acquiesça William.

-Comme toujours, dit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol, que s'est-il passé?

-Je...j'ai été sous couverture dans une maison de travail et...je me suis fait assommer, nous nous sommes battus, j'ai failli...

-Mourir, termina Julia en levant enfin les yeux vers lui, comme tu le fais si souvent.

Il acquiesça à contre cœur et elle soupira profondément.

-William, je ne sais pas si...si je pourrai continuer à le supporter, à supporter que tu risques ta vie comme tu le fais. Et il semblerait que tu le fasse particulièrement lorsque je ne suis pas auprès de toi. Je mourrais si je te perdais toi aussi, tu le sais. Alors pourquoi prends-tu tellement de risques? Crois-tu qu'à présent que Roland n'est plus là tu ne compte plus pour personne? Je suis là moi.

-Tu estimes qu'il vaut mieux être séparés en ce moment, répondit William la gorge sèche, ce sont tes mots, ceux que tu m'as dit avant de partir et...et j'ai eu le sentiment de revivre ce que j'ai vécu quelques années plus tôt, lorsque tu es partie pour Buffalo.

-Et une fois encore tu ne m'as pas retenue, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas et il baissa les yeux vers le sol avant d'inspirer profondément.

-Julia, commença-t-il la voix tremblante, j'ai peur de te perdre une fois encore. J'ai perdu ma mère, Lisa, ma sœur...Roland. Et je t'ai perdu toi aussi, si souvent, que j'ai peur que cela ne finisse par arriver une fois encore. J'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas nous en sortir cette fois. Il y a quelque chose de brisé entre nous depuis qu'il est parti. Je n'arrive plus à te faire sourire, je n'arrive plus à te rassurer, à te prendre dans mes bras, à te dire que je t'aime. Et Dieu sait que je t'aime, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien à nouveau, je t'aime Julia, continua William en plaçant une main de chaque côté du visage de Julia pour essuyer de ses pouces les larmes qui y glissaient, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vivre à nouveau, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me rejettes.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le chagrin William, souffla Julia, je suis tellement triste de t'affliger tout ceci. Tout est de ma faute, tu n'as jamais été heureux à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas te donner d'enfant, je t'ai rejeté par le passé, j'ai épousé Darcy alors que je t'aimais alors que tu m'aimais toi aussi, et j'ai voulu adopter Roland, c'est de ma faute, ma faute si nous l'avons considéré comme notre propre fils, ma faute s'il nous a été enlevé. Si je n'avais pas retrouvé son vrai père, il serait toujours ton fils et nous serions en ce moment même avec lui à le tenir dans nos bras et à le couvrir de baisers. Tout est de ma faute William. Je sais que j'ai fait le choix qui était juste, mais ça me fait tellement mal, parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que je t'aime toi aussi de tout mon cœur et je t'ai fait souffrir une fois encore.

William ne répondit pas et doucement, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se lova sans hésitation contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras, échouant son visage dans sa nuque et étouffant un sanglot.

-Nous avons besoin de temps Julia, murmura-t-il, mais nous pourrons surmonter cette épreuve que si nous sommes ensembles. Je t'en supplie ne me rejettes pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune femme ne répondit, et doucement, William la sentit se détendre dans son étreinte, elle acquiesça avant de venir déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, juste en-dessous de son oreille avant de murmurer au creux de celle-ci.

-Tu m'as manqué, terriblement manqué, je ne faisais que des cauchemars, je me réveillais toutes les heures et lorsque je voulais me tourner vers toi pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras, tu n'étais pas là.

-Je suis là à présent, dit-il en glissant tendrement une main le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, et cette nuit je vais te tenir dans les bras.

Julia ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux pour savourer la tendre étreinte, savourant l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'envelopper totalement. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais c'était plus fort que tout, lorsqu'elle était fragile, vulnérable, triste et impuissante, elle construisait une barrière autour d'elle. Et elle rejetait tout simplement chaque personne qu'elle aimait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour guérir, pour oublier, pour aller de l'avant, et elle avait toujours été assez forte pour faire cela toute seule. Elle savait que William souffrait tout autant qu'elle, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient différents. Elle, elle avait besoin d'oublier, de se montrer forte et détachée de tout, lui il avait besoin de temps pour panser ses plaies, il avait besoin d'amour, de présence, de tendresse. Alors perdue dans ses pensées, Julia sursauta lorsque William reprit la parole dans le creux de son oreille, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle une seule seconde.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, lorsque tout à l'heure tu as dis que tout cela était de ta faute.

Elle acquiesça.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas que tu crois cela. Tu es la seule personne capable de me rendre heureux et pour rien au monde je ne changerai tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Même les épreuves, car elles m'ont fait prendre conscience de l'immense chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie, d'avoir une femme aussi exceptionnelle à mes côtés. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je le ferai toute ma vie, et ... tu sais, tu m'as aussi énormément manqué. Le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'ai eu je les ai passé à rêver de toi, lorsque j'ai cru que mon heure allait arriver, ma seule pensée fut toi. Alors je t'en prie, ne te blâme pas pour quoique se soit. Tu es merveilleuse et je ne cesse de t'aimer encore plus chaque jour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, puis, doucement, ils se séparèrent juste assez pour croiser leur regard. Les larmes ne coulaient plus et leurs yeux étaient emplis d'une petite étincelle qu'ils savaient n'étaient accordé qu'à eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se sourirent tendrement. William caressa la joue de Julia, jusqu'à son menton qu'il releva doucement pour guider son visage contre le sien.

-Ensemble, soupira-t-il sur ses lèvres son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Ensemble, répondit Julia de la même façon.

Puis, il toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes , un doux et délicat baiser qui leur noua l'estomac, faisant naître ces petits papillons en eux. La langue de William caressa les lèvres sucrées de son épouse qui comprit aussitôt sa demande muette et ainsi, elle ouvrit la bouche, lui permettant de l'approfondir. Lorsque leur langues se touchèrent et dansèrent sensuellement, Julia poussa un faible gémissement de plaisir. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides et en bataille et il posa une main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle ne résista pas, caressant son torse nu pour arriver au noeud de la serviette et y placer la main. William quitta alors sa bouche et baissa les yeux à cet endroit qu'elle regardait elle-aussi.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, en plaçant sa main sur la sienne, peut être que...

Il croisa son regard et il comprit.

-Le souhaite-tu? Continua-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si...peut être est-ce trop tôt.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux à son oreille pour y échouer ses lèvres et prendre la parole en un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, si tu souhaite que nous fassions l'amour, je te ferai l'amour. En as-tu envie?

-Oui, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux sa joue contre celle de son époux, oui j'en ai envie.

William se surprit à sourire dans la nuque de son épouse et il y déposa un tendre baiser, puis, doucement, il laissa ses lèvres et sa langue voyager dans sa nuque et le haut de sa poitrine. Il la déshabilla tendrement, sentant les doigts de son épouse le caresser. Un vêtement après l'autre, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle lui retira sa serviette, puis ils prirent place sur le lit. Ils firent l'amour, tendrement, amoureusement, comme si ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant, comme si ils ne le feraient plus jamais. Puis, une fois calmés et enlacés dans leur lit, ils regardèrent le berceau se trouvant au bout de celui-ci.

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'ils le faisaient en silence avant que William ne prenne la parole.

-Je téléphonerai au père de Roland demain, il est peut être temps que nous le fassions, tu as raison. Le voir ici chaque jour en devient insupportable.

-Peut être pourrais-je venir avec toi lorsque tu lui amènera.

-Julia je ne veux pas que...

Elle le coupa en plaçant tendrement son doigt sur ses lèvres et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ensemble William, ensemble nous sommes plus fort que n'importe qui. Je ne te laisserai pas le faire seul, tu as besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de toi.

William acquiesça alors simplement et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser. Puis, le jeune homme éteignit la lumière sur la table de nuit, et ils s'endormirent enfin, enlacés, apaisés, même s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore de dures épreuves devant eux, ils étaient prêts à les surmonter, ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
